


The Devil's Angel

by artificialalexandria



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialalexandria/pseuds/artificialalexandria
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 13
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

Although they were opposites, Crystal and Gigi developed a close friendship early in the competition. At the end of the third episode, they sat next to each other in the back of the van on the way back to the hotel.

“I’m so sleepy,” Gigi yawned and struggled to keep her eyes open.

“You can lay your head on my shoulder and fall asleep,” Crystal told her. “If you want to.”

“Thanks,” Gigi leaned over on Crystal without hesitation and closed her eyes.

A warm, fuzzy feeling came over Crystal as she watched the other queen sleep. She could feel the rise and fall of Gigi’s body as she breathed. Crystal didn’t know what it was she was feeling, but she sure didn’t want to stop feeling it. When they arrived back at the hotel, Gigi was still asleep. Crystal offered to carry her to her room.

“Just be quick about it,” production assistant Angela told Crystal. “I wouldn’t want either of you to get in trouble.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Crystal nodded as she scooped Gigi out of the van. “I’ll just lay her down on the bed and go.”

Gigi clung to Crystal, half asleep still. She was awake enough to make it to the room on her own, but she didn’t want to let go of Crystal. Crystal opened the door to Gigi’s hotel room and gently sat her down on the bed. As she was getting ready to leave, Gigi grabbed her arm.

“Don’t go,” Gigi said, a tired overtone to her voice. “Can’t you stay and cuddle with me.”

“I can’t,” Crystal took Gigi’s hand in hers. “I have to go or we’ll both get in trouble. I’m right next door if you need me.”

Gigi sighed. “Goodnight, Crystal.”

“Goodnight, Gigi,” Crystal smiled before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

~~~

Gigi and Crystal both had lots of fun with the bee mini challenge. Not only did Crystal have a ball making a fool of herself with her dance moves, she was very entertained by watching Gigi dance. Gigi won the mini challenge and Crystal was proud of her.

After the mini challenge was over, the queens were told they would be doing a sports themed ball. Everyone was super excited to do this runway. They knew they would be able to channel their inner  _ Basketball Wives _ and slay the runway. Gigi and Crystal focused in on creating their looks, hardly even finding the time to glance at each other. Finally, it was time to head back to the hotel for the night.

“Today was so busy,” Gigi said, plopping down next to Crystal in the van.

“Very,” Crystal smiled. “I almost didn’t have time to think.”

“I’m sorry about last night,” Gigi sighed deeply.

“No, don’t be,” Crystal put one hand on Gigi’s arm. “I wouldn’t mind staying with you at all. I just didn’t want to get in trouble.”

“It’s okay,” Gigi smiled. “I understand.”

On that van ride, they spent a lot of time talking and getting to know each other. The two queens were already pretty close, but these van talks always made them feel like they’d know each other for many years. When they arrived at the hotel, Crystal didn’t want to go inside, but she knew she had to.

“Come to my room through the bathroom,” Gigi whispered in Crystal’s ear before climbing out of the van.

Before Crystal could reply, Gigi was speedwalking to her door and heading inside. She slowly made her way back to her own room, unsure of whether to do what Gigi said or be a good competitor and stay in her room. She closed her door behind her and stood there for a second, trying to make up her mind. She creeped over to the bathroom and saw that the connecting door to Gigi’s room was already open.

“Gigi?” Crystal said. “It’s just you, right? You’re not trying to set me up to get sent home?”

“Come in, silly,” Gigi laughed. “I would never do that to you.”

Gigi was sitting on the edge of her bed, waiting for Crystal. She patted the spot beside her and Crystal hesitantly joined her.

“Why are you so nervous?” Gigi asked, looking at her with the most innocent look on her face.

“I-I don’t know,” Crystal laughed nervously. “I guess I’m just a little paranoid of being caught.”

“They won’t come to check on us,” Gigi explained, trying to calm Crystal’s nerves. “I stayed up a couple of nights ago to make sure. That’s why I was so tired last night.”

“Why me?” Crystal asked. “Is it just because our bathroom is connected?”

“No,” Gigi chuckled. “You’re like my best friend here.”

Crystal couldn’t help but smile. “I’m glad to hear that.”

“Of course,” Gigi wrapped her arms around Crystal and rested her head on her shoulder.

Crystal’s heart threatened to beat out of her chest, and she was certain that Gigi could hear it. She knew she couldn’t hide her feelings anymore. She was falling for Gigi.

Gigi looked up at her. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Crystal took a deep breath. “Just thinking.”

“Are you anxious about the competition?” Gigi asked.

“A little bit,” Crystal admitted, although she wasn’t telling the full truth.

“Is that all?” Gigi placed a comforting hand on Crystal’s thigh.

“No,” Crystal shook her head. “But I don’t know if what I feel is real or if it’s just the pressure of the competition.”

“Maybe I could help,” Gigi turned Crystal’s head to face her before resting her hands on Crystal’s neck.

Gigi leaned in slowly and softly pressed her lips against Crystal’s. Crystal froze for a moment, terrified someone would walk in at any time. Once she felt comfortable enough to respond, Crystal kissed Gigi back. She wondered if she might be dreaming or if she was actually kissing Gigi.

“Do you feel the same?” Crystal asked Gigi, feeling as though she could pass out from the nervousness at any second.

“I have this whole time,” Gigi smiled and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “I just didn’t know how you felt.”

“I was scared of what would happen,” Crystal sighed. “I don’t want to be pit against each other like Brooke and Vanjie.”

“It’s okay,” Gigi pressed her forehead against Crystal’s. “Will you stay here with me?”

“I would love to,” Crystal smiled and kissed Gigi, their lips moving against each other’s slowly and passionately.

~~~

Crystal was able to sneak out of Gigi’s room early in the morning before the production assistants came around to wake them up. She was excited for the challenge, but she was even more excited to come back to Gigi at the end of the night.

In the workroom, Gigi and Crystal played around with Crystal’s mullet extensions. The two of them were giggling like school girls. They stood around with the others and laughed as Jan and Nicky played in blonde wigs together. They couldn’t wait to show off their looks to the judges.

~~~

“You were amazing tonight,” Crystal said as she walked into Gigi’s room that night. 

Gigi smiled brightly and patted the bed. “Come celebrate my win with me.”

“And how are we gonna do that?” Crystal asked as she sat down beside Gigi.

Gigi climbed into Crystal’s lap and kissed her, wrapping her arms around Crystal’s neck. Crystal put her hands on Gigi’s hips, holding her body close to her own. Crystal had no idea where this was going, but she knew she wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. Gigi pushed her down on the bed and continued kissing her. Crystal gently bit down on Gigi’s lip and Gigi tangled her hands in Crystal’s long hair.

“Crystal,” Gigi pulled away slightly from their kiss. “Let’s take it slow for now. We can get into all the dirty things later.”

Crystal chuckled. “You started it. I agree though. We should just chill out for a while.”

Gigi climbed off the Crystal and they lay down on the bed together. They cuddled up to each other and soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

In the workroom the next morning, the contestants had to pick pill bottles to determine the leaders for the acting challenge. Nicky and Gigi picked the pills that put them in the spot to cast characters. Being that they were both kind and caring, they had a hard time assigning characters that multiple people wanted. Some people were unhappy, but all the roles had to be assigned regardless if some of them were undesirable. 

Gigi ended up in the top while Crystal was in the bottom group. However, Gigi knew Crystal wasn't in trouble. Untucked was a huge drama fest, and the two of them stayed quiet and stayed out of it.

~~~

"I'm exhausted," Gigi flopped down on her bed.

"Do you want me to go so you can rest?" Crystal asked from the doorway.

Gigi shook her head. "No, I want you here with me."

Crystal climbed into bed beside her and pulled her into her arms. Gigi lay her head on Crystal's chest, leaning up to kiss her cheek.

"I have a question," Gigi said as she settled into her spot in Crystal's arms.

"Yeah, babe?" Crystal asked.

"Are you a top or a bottom?" Gigi sat up on her elbow.

Crystal laughed. "Whatever you want from me."

"We'll figure it out," Gigi chuckled and kissed Crystal softly.

"You're not as innocent as people think you are," Crystal pointed out with a smile.

Gigi smirked and took Crystal's hand in her own. "Not at all, sweetie."

“Everyone thinks you’re this innocent angel,” Crystal laughed. “But really you’re just as much of a horny mess as the rest of us.”

Gigi shrugged and smiled shyly. "Sometimes, but not all the time. I think being in a setting like this where we only ever see the same people magnifies any feelings significantly."

"That it does," Crystal spoke softly. She watched Gigi's face, searching for a reaction. She wasn't sure how Gigi felt at this point. Had what she said made Gigi feel uncomfortable, or was Gigi holding back to avoid making  _ her _ uncomfortable?

"Are you okay?" Gigi rolled onto her side so that she was facing Crystal.

Crystal nodded. "I was just wondering how you feel right now. I can't tell if this is all making you uncomfortable or not."

"No, no," Gigi grinned, gently squeezing Crystal's arm. "I just had this crazy plan when I started getting feelings for you that it was gonna be this wild fling to help relieve the stress of that competition and that would be it. That's not really what I want anymore."

"What do you want then?" Crystal scrunched up her face.

"Can we try to like," Gigi shrugged lightly. "Keep hanging out while we're here and possibly start a relationship when we get home?"

Crystal took a deep breath and nodded. "Of course. I'm just a little confused because in our conversation yesterday, we discussed whether our feelings were real and you told me you wanted to take things slow."

"That was when I first started regretting my original plan," Gigi explained. "I know you probably think I'm insane and untrustworthy right now, but I promise I'm telling the truth."

"Okay," Crystal nodded. "So is kissing and cuddling okay? I'm still trying to figure out what we're doing now."

Gigi smiled lightly and placed a small kiss on Crystal's lips. "All of that is fine. We'll be casual throughout the competition and see what happens."

"Alright," Crystal nodded and smiled. "I think I feel a little better about things now."

"I'm sorry I messed things up at first," Gigi scooted back on the bed so that she was sitting against the headboard.

Crystal moved over to sit beside her. "We can just pretend like it didn't even happen. I think everything will go much smoother if we focus on the future instead of the past."

"Do you think I'll make it to the finale?" Gigi asked. She rested her head on Crystal's shoulder and looked up at her.

"Of course," Crystal wrapped her arms around Gigi and kissed her forehead. "The judges love you already. Everything you've done so far has been star quality."

"I think they like you too," Gigi closed her eyes, letting her body relax.

"Why do you say that?" Crystal asked.

Gigi laughed. "Come on. Your drag is much different than the other contestants, but the judges  _ respect  _ that."

"And what about you?"

"I do too," Gigi opened her eyes again and gazed up at Crystal. "I think you're brilliant and creative."

"That means a lot coming from you," Crystal took a deep breath and relaxed into the bed.

The two of them sat there quietly for a while. They had a connection that neither of them could really explain yet. Despite already hitting minor troubles in their friendship, they still could feel that the connection was there. The best part about it for them was that even though their drag personas seemed to be complete opposites, they had a mutual respect and love for each other's creativity.

Crystal admired the younger queen. Gigi was the youngest of the cast, barely old enough to drink, and yet she was already so talented. Crystal liked that Gigi could hold her own against the older queens.

Snapped out of her thoughts by a snore, Crystal realized that Gigi had fallen sleep. Crystal smiled as she gently moved Gigi into a more comfortable sleeping position. Then, she lay down beside her and cuddled up to her. Crystal was finally able to fall asleep, happy thoughts of Gigi in her head.


End file.
